Antonio
Antonio, formerly known as "Antonio the Avaricious", was one of the members of the Devil Dog Seven. Appearance Antonio is a tall Rat Terrier with Brown fur, a small tail and small, black ears. Before he joined the Pound Puppies, he wore a purple cape, a pink shirt with the word "greed" on it and gray shorts. He also has short, blond hair. He is taller than TJ. After he joined the Pound Puppies, he wears a purple and pink checkboard-designed sweater and black pants. Antonio is considered to be the tallest of the former Devil Dogs and the second tallest member of the Pound Puppies. When dressing up as PoundRaizer Lavender, he wears a purple helmet with a light pink vizor, a purple shirt with the word "charity" on it, and black shorts. Three years later, Antonio grew longer tufts on his cheeks and facial hair. He also started wearing a magenta, pink and purple trenchcoat and sometimes a purple fedora. During the summer, Antonio wears purple and pink striped swimming trunks. When he goes to sleep, Antonio wears a one piece pink and purple striped pajama suit. When he goes to the dojo, he wears a purple karate uniform and a black belt. When he was a puppy, Antonio wore a purple shirt and pink pants, but his clothes were in rags after he moved away from Zaragosa, Spain. Personality Before he joined the Pound Puppies, Antonio was heartless and greedy. He loved money, jewels, and gold. He had a strong dislike for charities because he thought charities have nothing to do but rob people of their money. Since he had strong dislike against his older brother, he showed no concern for his poverty-stricken family. He had shown some signs of intelligence, as he invented a doll version of himself to stall Gamma. After reforming and joining the Pound Puppies, he became more generous. He also became good friends with Barkerville, who is his ancestor, and Violet. He is easily annoyed by Dumbo's stupidity. Antonio speaks with a smooth Spanish accent. Antonio is afraid of bugs. He had a crush on Pamela and later married her. His least favorite movie is Plushie Pam and Peter: A Musical Odyssey, which caused him to develop Pediophobia, which is the intense fear of dolls. He is close to Elaine. His favorite type of music is opera. His favorite food is pork buns, bologna, steak and apple juice. He likes to watch historical documentaries on TV. Antonio is slightly anti-social. History Antonio's Childhood As a puppy, Antonio was raised on a farm that was struck by poverty. Antonio then ran away from his farm, only to come across Count Zanzibar. When Count Zanzibar offered him the lap of luxury, Antonio agreed and joined the Devil Dog Seven. Antonio Reforms After Count Zanzibar's defeat, Antonio reforms and joins the Pound Puppies. Ability Antonio is an expert at Muy Thai boxing after training under Count Zanzibar. He also holds a special pose when introducing himself. He is also an amazing inventor. While dressed up as PoundRaizer Lavender, Antonio relies on his muy thai boxing skills during combat. He also serves as the team's machinist. He can also play the bongos and guitar. He sings in a bass voice. Trivia Antonio is a fan made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Antonio is Barkerville's only descendant. Antonio was also known as "Devil Dog 1." His Japanese name is Akira the Avaricious. Antonio was born in the northern wealthy district of Zaragoza, Spain, but his family moved to the countryside because they don't have enough money to pay the bills. Antonio also has chirotophobia, which is the intense fear of bats. His full name is Antonio Gomez Emilio Picasso Barkerville. In Jorge and Verde's timeline, Antonio earned a Nobel prize for one of his famous novels he wrote on March 8th, 2100. According to his age, Antonio was born on June 11th, 2702. In the present, he would have been born on June 11th, 1977. Gallery Antonio.jpg|"Antonio the Avaricious" Antonio's new pose.jpg|Antonio's new pose Antonio's Pose.jpg|Antonio's old pose Antonio the Avaricious.jpg|Antonio before he reformed and joined the Pound Puppies PoundRaizer Lavender.jpg|Antonio as PoundRaizer Lavender Antonio 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Antonio Reformed Antonio.jpg|Antonio three years ago Summer Time Antonio.jpg|Antonio in summer attire Antonio in Pajamas.jpg|Antonio in his pajamas Antonio and Pamela.jpg|Antonio and his wife, Pamela PoundRaizers Three Years Later.jpg|Antonio and the other PoundRaizers Antonio's Scientist Outfit.jpg|Antonio in his scientist's outfit Antonio in Karate Attire.jpg|Antonio in his karate gear Devil Dog Eleven.jpg|Antonio and the other former Devil Dogs Antonio the Avarious Plotting.jpg|Antonio the Avaricious hatching a plot Antonio's Muy Thai Boxing.jpg|Antonio practicing Muy Thai boxing Antonio at the Beach.jpg|Antonio at the beach Antonio 3 years later.jpg|Antonio's current attire Devil Dogs.png|Antonio and the other Devil Dogs three years ago Avaricious Antonio.png|Devil Dog Greed Bad and Good Antonio.png|Antonio before and after New PoundRaizer Lavender.png|Lavender Antonio and his ancestor.png|Antonio and Barkerville Pajama Antonio.png Antonio the Mechanic.png Summertime Antonio.png Category:Male Characters Category:Fan made Characters Category:Dogs Category:What If's Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Geniuses Category:Former Villains Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Barkerville's Family Category:Foreign Dogs Category:Gamma's Students Category:Antonio's Family Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Terriers Category:Descendants Category:Lovers Category:Ancestors Category:Singers Category:Members of the PoundRaizers Category:Elaine's Family Category:Marcus' Family Category:Momo's Family Category:Violet's Family Category:PoundRaizers